warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
I Am Sam
|preceded = |followed = |hidec = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} I Am Sam (stylized i am sam) is a 2001 American drama film written and directed by Jessie Nelson, and starring Sean Penn as a father with a developmental disability, Dakota Fanning as his inquisitive daughter, and Michelle Pfeiffer as his lawyer. Dianne Wiest, Loretta Devine, Richard Schiff and Laura Dern appear in supporting roles. Jessie Nelson and Kristine Johnson, who co-wrote the screenplay, researched the issues facing retarded adults by visiting the non-profit organization L.A. GOAL (Greater Opportunities for the Advanced Living). They subsequently cast two actors with disabilities, Brad Silverman and Joe Rosenberg, in key roles. For his role as Sam, Penn was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor at the 74th Academy Awards in 2002. The film launched the career of child actress Dakota Fanning, who was then seven years old and had only acted in a couple of small roles. She became the youngest actress to be nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award. The movie's title is derived from the opening lines "I am Sam / Sam I am" of the book Green Eggs and Ham, which is read in the movie. Plot Sam Dawson (Sean Penn), a man with a developmental disability, is the single father of Lucy (Dakota Fanning), following their abandonment by her mother, who is revealed to be a homeless woman who "just needed a place to sleep". Despite his limitations, Sam is well-adjusted and has a supportive group of friends with developmental disabilities, as well as a kind, agoraphobic neighbor Annie (Dianne Wiest) who takes care of Lucy when Sam cannot. Though Sam provides a loving and caring environment for precocious Lucy, she soon surpasses his mental ability. Other children tease her for having a "retard" as a father, and she becomes too embarrassed to accept that she is more intellectually advanced than Sam. On the advice of his friends, Sam approaches a high-powered lawyer, Rita Harrison (Michelle Pfeiffer), whose brusque manner, fast-paced schedule and difficult personal life have earned her a reputation as cold and unfeeling. In an attempt to prove to others that she is not heartless, Rita surprisingly agrees to take on Sam's case pro bono. As they work together to secure Sam's parental rights, Sam unwittingly helps Rita with her family problems, including encouraging her to leave her philandering husband and repairing her fractious relationship with her son. She and Sam have an emotional moment together when they reveal that they never feel good enough. At the trial, Sam breaks down after opposing counsel convinces him that he is not capable of being a father. After the trial, Lucy resides in a foster home with Randy Carpenter (Laura Dern), but tries to convince Sam to help her run away, and continually escapes in the middle of the night to go to Sam's apartment, whereupon he immediately returns her. Ultimately, the foster family decide not to adopt her like they initially planned. They decide to return her to Sam, with an arrangement that Randy will help him raise her. The final scene depicts a soccer game, which Sam referees and in which Lucy participates as a player. In attendance are the foster family, Sam's friendship group, and a newly single Rita with her son. Cast *Sean Penn as Samuel John "Sam" Dawson *Michelle Pfeiffer as Rita Harrison Williams *Dakota Fanning as Lucy Diamond Dawson **Allison and Jillian Thormahlen as infant Lucy **Ryan Williams as 6 month old Lucy **Felicity Ann and Makindra Sherry Forbes as 18 month old Lucy **Elle Fanning as 2 year old Lucy **Amanda Lehaf as 4 year old Lucy *Dianne Wiest as Annie Cassell *Loretta Devine as Margaret Calgrove *Richard Schiff as Mr. Turner *Laura Dern as Miranda "Randy" Carpenter *Marin Hinkle as Patricia *Stanley DeSantis as Robert *Doug Hutchison as Ifty *Rosalind Chao as Lily *Ken Jenkins as Judge Philip McNeily *Wendy Phillips as Miss Wright *Scott Paulin as Duncan Rhodes *Kimberly Scott as Gertie *Michael B. Silver as Dr. Jaslow *Eileen Ryan as Estelle Dawson *Mary Steenburgen as Dr. Blake Critical reception The film received mixed-to-negative reviews from critics. I Am Sam holds a rating of 34% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a score of 28 on Metacritic. The New York Times wrote that "I Am Sam is a good movie, and its intentions are unimpeachable. But its sentimentality is so relentless and its narrative so predictable that the life is very nearly squeezed out of it." Variety wrote: "Undone by its best intentions, I Am Sam is an especially insipid example of the Hollywood message movie". The Chicago Sun-Times wrote that "every device of the movie's art is designed to convince us Lucy must stay with Sam, but common sense makes it impossible to go the distance with the premise." Roger Ebert also criticized the morality tale character of the movie, saying that "you can't have heroes and villains when the wrong side is making the best sense." On the other hand, the Los Angeles Times reviewed it positively as a "most inviting and accessible film that turns upon a mental condition that most people would prefer not to think about." The San Francisco Chronicle commended Sean Penn for his performance: "Penn's accuracy, his lack of condescension or sentiment, and his willingness to inhabit his character without any implicit commentary take what might have been the equivalent of an inflated TV movie and elevate it to the level of art." The New Yorker, however, found Michelle Pfeiffer to be the standout: "Pfeiffer, enormously likable in the role, almost saves the movie." Soundtrack The Grammy Award-nominated soundtrack consists of cover versions of songs by the Beatles. Penn commissioned artists such as the Black Crowes, Nick Cave, Stereophonics, Eddie Vedder, Sheryl Crow, Sarah McLachlan, Rufus Wainwright, the Wallflowers, Ben Harper, the Vines and Ben Folds, to cover the songs for the soundtrack. Penn's brother, Michael Penn, is also featured on a duet with his wife Aimee Mann. As the movie was shot and produced to the original Beatles music, the artists had to record their covers to the same musical timing (tempo) as the Beatles' original pieces had. Transcript Gallery References External Links * Official Website * * * Category:Films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:2001 films Category:I Am Sam Category:Drama films Category:American films Category:Live-action films Category:Courtroom films Category:Films about mental disability Category:Films about Developmental disabilities Category:Theatrical films Category:The Bedford Falls Company Category:Bedford Falls Productions films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles